The present invention generally relates to valves and more particularly relates to an electromagnet valve.
DE 197 16 856 A1 discloses an electromagnet valve of the generic type wherein a non-magnetic plate on which the resetting spring of the magnet armature is supported is interposed between the magnet armature and the magnet core. The plate is non-magnetic to prevent the so-called sticking of the magnet armature on the magnet core that is due to the residual magnetism in the magnet. By using a non-magnetic plate, a relatively large residual air slot is caused by the non-magnetic plate which cannot be minimized. The total air slot which has to be bridged at the beginning of an electromagnetic excitation is accordingly increased by the residual air/ The increased air slot means that a greater exciting current in the valve coil must be used to effectuate valve tappet movement.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to improve upon an electromagnetic valve of the generic type and maintain a simplest possible design in such a way that either a significant force increase of the magnetic drive occurs with a constant exciting current already at the commencement of the electromagnetic excitation, or that the electromagnetic valve can be operated, as requested or required, also with a minimum possible exciting current, and that a low-noise switching operation is ensured in both alternative modes of operations.